Mary's Song
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Alice and Jasper were best friends... until he kissed her. This is their story. Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Mary's Song  Oh My My My '. All Human, Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I'm swinging on the tire swing when I hear the car pull into the drive way. I jump down and run around to the front of the house. My parents are walking outside and greeting our guests. I walk over and hold on to my Mama's leg.

"There you are Mary Alice," she says. She pushes me forward. "These are the Whitlocks. John, Katherine, and their son, Jasper."

"Hello," I say. I look at the boy. His hair is blonde; it reminds me of my friend from school, Rosalie's, hair.

"Hi," Jasper says.

"Wanna swing?" I ask.

"Sure," he says.

"Just you wait, when they're older they'll be smitten with each other," I hear my Daddy say. I don't know what he means but I hear Mr. Whitlock agree, while I hear my Mama laugh.

"How old are you?" Jasper asks, climbing up onto the swing.

"Seven," I say.

"I'm nine," he says proudly. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to be cool." It was the start of a wonderful friendship.

**_Three years later…_**

"What do you want to do?" Jasper asks. His family is over for the summer, just like usual. At the end of summer they'll go back home and I won't see him until next summer.

"We could play truth or dare," I suggest.

"Sure," he says, smiling. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I say.

"Have you ever eaten a bug?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, smiling. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he says.

"Kiss me," I say. Jasper's eyes widen, but he's not one to refuse a dare. So he leans is and just as he's about to kiss me I run.

"Hey!" he shouts and I laugh.

"Catch me if you can!" I yell over my shoulder. When he finally does catch me, it's a surprise that he doesn't beat me up like some of the bigger boys might do.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this story. I was going to make it a one-shot, but it got way too long. So it's going to be five chapters. It's inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)'. By the way, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. Thanks for reading, please review.**

**~EM~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Six years later…**_

I'm sixteen now. It's the start of summer and the Whitlocks will be here any moment. I hear the familiar sound of tire coming up the driveway and I look out my window. Sure enough, it's them. I run downstairs and out onto the porch. I haven't seen Jasper since the end of last summer.

He gets out of the car as soon as it's stopped. I run down the porch steps and he run up the path way. We hug each other and he lifts me off the ground. I laugh.

"Put me down Jazz," I say. When he does I have to take a step back and look up at him. "You've gotten taller."

"And you've gotten…" Jasper says. However, he doesn't finish his sentence.

"Jasper, my boy!" I hear behind me and I try not to wince. My dad comes out the front door and down the walk way. He puts out his hand and Jasper shakes it.

"How are you sir?" Jasper asks.

"Fine, fine," Dad says, "How are you? When are you going to be with my daughter?"

"Daddy, why don't you go help with their bags," I say, pushing him over to the Whitlocks' car.

"Sorry about him," I say. I try to stop myself from blushing.

"It's fine," Jasper says. I look up at him and he's grinning. It's not the grin that I'm used to though. There's something else there. His eyes are shining and he seems… different.

_**Six weeks later…**_

"I don't want you to leave!" I complain, flopping down on the ground next to Jasper. I lie on my stomach and pick at the grass.

"I'm not leaving," he says. I roll over onto my back and look up at him.

"But it's almost the end of summer," I say.

"I got a job in town," he says. "I'm gonna stay. My parents are fine with it, and I've graduated any way."

"Really?" I ask. I sit up and look at him, grinning like crazy.

I hear the babble of the creek in front of us. I look at it and smile. This is our spot. We discovered it in the woods surrounding my house the first summer Jasper spent here. It's been our special place ever since.

"Yeah," he says. "I want to stay, Alice… I want to stay for you."

"Me?" I ask. I look up at him and he's closer than I expected him to be.

Jasper leans in and his hand touches my cheek. Then he kisses me, gently at first, timidly. However, as I move my mouth with his, he gets more into it, and I do as well. Too soon, it ends. He pulls away and smiles down at me. We touch our foreheads together and take a moment to catch our breath.

"Yes, for you," Jasper says.

_**One week later…**_

"Mum," Jasper is saying as he is helping his parents put their luggage in their car. "I'll be fine. I'm staying in the guest house here, and I have a job."

"I know, it's just… I'll miss you," she says.

"I'll miss you too, Mum," he says and he pulls her into a hug. Then he walks over to me and stands behind me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Jasper," I hiss. "They'll see!" We've been keeping what we have a secret.

"Let them see," he says, turning me around and kissing me on the lips.

"Oh, my goodness," I hear behind me and Jasper pulls away from me. I try not to wince as I turn around and look at my mom.

"Hey, Mom," I say.

"Hi," she says. Behind her, Jasper's parents and my dad are staring at us as well.

"Hey, we never thought that would actually happen, huh?" John says to my dad. The two of them laugh and our moms look at each other and roll their eyes.

I look up at Jasper and he smiles. Then he takes my hand and we walk to the back of the house. I ask, "Won't you need to say good bye to your parents?"

"I already said good bye," Jasper says as we approach the tire swing. "They're going to call later on tonight when they get home."

"Oh," I say. I climb onto the swing and find myself eye level with Jasper.

"Hey, look at that," Jasper says. "You can see the top of my head."

"Shut up, and give me a push," I say. He laughs and pulls the swing back wards and lets it swing forward. I spin around, back and forth and look up at the sky. The sun is setting and orange light is filtering through the leaves of the trees. It's perfect.

_**Nine months later…**_

School has started again. In fact, it's almost over; it's April now. I've told my friends Rosalie and Bella about my relationship with Jasper. Every one in town knows by now. It's a small town, after all. Every one knows every one.

The final bell rings and I walk out of school. I wave goodbye to Rosalie and Bella. Then I start walking to the far end of the parking lot, where I know Jasper will be waiting, leaning against his truck, to bring me home.

"Mary Alice!" I hear and I turn around. I try not to groan.

"Mike, I'd prefer to be called Alice," I say as he stops in front of me. He's wheezing and I'm surprised that he doesn't whip out his inhaler.

"Alice would you like to go to the prom with me?" he asks.

Mike is my age and should be a junior just like me. However, his nerdy qualities got him to be able to skip a year. Nobody really likes him and sometimes I feel bad for him. When Bella first moved here at the beginning of freshman year, he was chasing after her as well.

"No thank you, Mike," I say. I turn to walk away, but I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Please?" Mike asks.

"I'm in a relationship," I say.

"Please?" he asks again.

"I'll think about it," I say stiffly. Then he smiles and I turn away before he realizes that I'm not even going to consider going to the prom with him. I keep walking until I spot Jasper, leaning against his truck, like always.

"Hey," Jasper says. He straightens up and pulls me into a hug.

"Hi," I say.

_**One week later…**_

"Alice, we need to talk," Jasper says. We're driving home. It's nearly midnight; we were at a party at Rosalie's house. It was just a small gathering of friends. It was in celebration of my seventeenth birthday; which will be tomorrow… which will be in ten minutes.

"Yes Jasper?" I say.

"Mike Newton has been coming around the diner and bragging that you're going to prom with him," Jasper says stiffly. I had thought that he had something on his mind, but I never thought it would be that.

"Well, I'm not," I say.

"That's not what he thinks," Jasper says.

"Jazz, he cornered me in the parking lot a week ago," I say. "I told him no, then I tried telling him that I'm in a relationship, but he wouldn't stop! So I just told him I would think about it and I walked away. I never said yes."

Jasper slams on the brakes and I look up at him. He's glaring ahead and I wonder if a deer ran across the road. But there aren't any deer. We're actually in my driveway; my house, looming big and dark in front of us. In the distance I see that Jasper left a light on in the guest house.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I put my hand on his but he pulls it away.

"Alice," he says, his teeth clenched, "Why would you even say that you would think about it?"

"I felt bad for him, and I wanted him to leave me alone! I just said what I knew would get him off my back," I say. Jasper opens the door of his truck and I open mine. We stand there on the walkway, nothing of us with our arms crossed across our chests, staring hard at each other.

"It just hurts, Alice," Jasper finally says.

"Get over it," I say, getting impatient, "It's not a big deal!"

"Maybe not to you," he says. "But it's important to me! I feel like you've betrayed me. I feel angry, jealous, upset; didn't you think that I might feel like this if I heard him going on and on about how you said you would go to prom with him?"

"No," I say. "I thought you would hear me out and realize that he's just making things up!"

"Well, I don't understand," he says. "I'm mad, I-I-I just don't know what to think. What if something like this happens again and it isn't a misunderstanding?"

It's like a slap to the face. All this time we've never had a fight. I never thought that our first fight, if it ever came, would be like this.

"You don't trust me?" I ask, backing away, shaking my head.

"I don't know, this is a part of you've I've never seen before" Jasper says.

"Well," I say stiffly. "_Maybe_, it's not me. _Maybe_, it's you. _Maybe_, I was the one who was wrong about you; instead of you being wrong about me!"

"No," he argues, "Maybe it's us."

"Well, if you think there's something wrong with us, maybe there shouldn't be an us," I say.

Then, I storm off into the house. I put my key in the lock, and unlock the door. Then, I go inside and slam it shut behind me. I lean against the door and slide down onto the floor. Tears run down my face and I wonder if I've woken up my parents. Then I remember that they're on a trip and won't be home for two more days.

I hear feet coming up the porch steps. Quickly I turn around and lock the door. Sure enough, the handle jiggles and I hear a groan on the other side of the door.

"Alice," Jasper says. "Let me in so we can talk about this."

I stand up and look at the door. Then, I square my shoulders, turn around and walk up stairs. If he knows what's good for him, he'll go to the guest house. I go in my room and put my pajamas on. Then I lie down on my bed and look at the clock on my night stand. It is 12:30 and officially my birthday. Next to the clock is a picture of Jasper and I; seeing it makes me burst out crying once again.

I wake up at eight o'clock. I must have cried myself to sleep, because I don't remember tossing and turning. All I remember is burying my face in my pillow and crying. I get up, out of bed and walk down stairs. I pour myself a cup of apple juice and look out the back window, at the guest house and wonder what Jasper is doing right now. Then I walk into the living room and see something odd.

The living room has windows that face the front yard and the porch. One window is next to the porch swing. I walk over to it and there he is, sleeping on the porch swing. My heart clenches. I'm still mad at him, but the fact that he stayed out there all night pleases me. I open the front door and walk out side.

Then I walk over to the porch swing and look down at Jasper. I kick the swing and little and it rocks back and forth. Jasper rolls over and falls off the swing. He probably had forgotten he was on it. The shock of landing on the hard porch shocks him and his eyes fly open. I stare down at him and raise an eye brow.

"Alice!" he exclaims. He stands up and brushes himself off. He's still wearing the clothes he was wearing last night.

"Jasper," I say stiffly.

"I'm so sorry," he says. I nod and walk away and into the house.

"Come in," I say. Not all is forgiven. We're going to have to talk about the fight. However, for now all I can do is hope that things will go back to the way they were.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Five years later…**_

I'm twenty-two now and Jasper is twenty-four. We're still together. We've had our few fights, but I always remember the first one we had, when he stayed out on the porch all night.

We're walking down town and every one is waving at us, asking us how we are. I see Bella across the street with her husband Edward, pushing their one month old son in a baby carriage. We pass by the diner where Jasper works and every one waves out the window at us.

Soon we're in the center of town and we step into the gazebo. It's our favorite place in town to go, other than the place in the woods behind my house. We sit inside and I rest my head on his shoulder. We watch people walking around, greeting each other and going in and out of stores.

Eventually Jasper stands up. He paces around a little and runs his hand through his hair. I smile up at him and he smiles back, seeing nervous. I quirk an eyebrow and tilt my head.

"What's wrong honey?" I ask.

"Nothing," Jasper says, "Everything will be fine… I can do this… it'll be great."

Towards the end it seems like he's talking to himself more than to me. I stand up and cross the distance between us. I put my hand on his shoulders and look up at him. I kiss him and he smiles at me. Then he takes a step backwards.

"Alice," Jasper says. Then he takes both my hands in his and before I know it he isn't standing anymore. Now, he's kneeling in front of me… on, one knee.

"Jasper," I whisper. He lets go of my right hand and fishes through his pocket. Then he pulls a small box out and opens it. He holds it up, still holding my left hand.

"I've thought of every way I could do this," he says. I cover my mouth with my free hand and feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I just wanted it to be perfect and romantic," he says. "But I'm no good at that kind of stuff. I just love you so much Alice and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what. Will you marry me, Alice?"

"Jasper," I say, shaking my head and looking around me. People have stopped what they're doing and they're watching us. I feel the tears over flow and run down my cheeks.

"Yes, Jasper, yes, I'll marry you," I say.

_**One year later…**_

"I can't do this, Daddy!" I say, pacing back and forth. I pass a full length mirror and stop and look at myself. Today's the day, I'm wearing my dress and my hair and make up is done.

"You can do it, Ali," my dad says. He has just walked into the room to tell me that there's only five more minutes and to say I'm nervous is an understatement.

"Thanks, Daddy," I say, hugging him. We leave the room and before I know it, he's walking me down the aisle. Well, it's not exactly an aisle, more like a white carpet.

The whole town wanted to come to the wedding. Then there were family members that had to come in from out of town. The church would have been too small. So, the center of town was closed and the street cleared. It's a beautiful spring day and everything looks perfect. There's a long white carpet going all the way up to the gazebo, where Jasper is waiting with the preacher. He smiles at me and it's the happiest moment of my life.

_**Two years later…**_

"I'm going to die!" I'm yelling.

"Alice," Jasper says, "take deep breaths."

"This is all, your fault, Jasper Whitlock!" I say.

"That's a tad bit cliché sweet heart," Jasper says as I clasp his hand and squeeze it.

"Oh, shut up," I say.

"Okay, Alice," Doctor Cullen, Edward's father, says, "It's time for you to push. Okay? Ready? And…. Go, push."

"Come on, Ali, push," Jasper says. I glare at him and he stops talking and lets me squeeze the crap out of his hand.

Finally I hear him; my baby boy. My head tips back onto the pillow. My breathing is ragged and I know that it isn't over yet.

"Alice, just one more time," Dr. Cullen says. I lift up my head and see the nurses cleaning my son off and know that soon they'll be cleaning off his twin. I push again, this time I let Jasper babble on all he wants.

"Push, Alice, come on," he says. I can hear the nervous-ness in his voice. "Come on, darling you can do it… oh… oh there's the head. Just one more push, Ali." Then I hear her, maybe baby girl.

"Alice, she's beautiful, they're both beautiful. Oh Alice," Jasper says, he kisses me and continues gushing. I just close my eyes and smile. Before I know it my babies are being handed to me.

"I love you," Jasper says.

"I love you," I say, smiling up at him.

"What'll we name them?" he asks.

"I was think Lucille and Brady?" Jasper suggests, sounding nervous.

"I love it," I say, "We can call her Lucy, too."

"That's perfect," Jasper says.

_**Five years later…**_

"Brady! Stop pulling your sister's hair!" Jasper yells. "Lucy, don't throw dirt at your brother."

The twins are running around in my parent's front yard. It is summer and Jasper are visiting for a week and staying in the guest house.

"Hey," Jasper says, walking up the front porch steps and sitting next to me.

"Hi," I say, smiling.

"How is she?" he asks, rubbing my stomach. I roll my eyes and look down. In a little more than a month I'll have another baby girl.

"Restless," I say. Jasper laughs and kisses me.

"All of your kids are like this," I complain.

"Da!" a little voice yells.

"Speaking of _all_ my kids," Jasper says with a smirk. He stands up just as our two year old son barrels out the front door.

"Max!" Jasper yells, picking him up and swinging him around. I smile, watching the two of them.

Lucy and Brady both have Jasper's blonde, curly hair. However, they have my green eyes. Max has my dark hair and Jasper's blue eyes. I love all three of them so much.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two years later…**_

My father passed away a month ago. My mother didn't want to be all alone in the big house, so she sold it to me and Jasper. She said it would be better for when she passes away and I have to go through all the pains of inheriting the house.

Now, she lives in the guest house and we live in the main house. She eats supper with us every night and on the weekends, she's in the main house all the time. I love living in my child hood home with my own children.

Our newest edition to the family, Sophie, is almost two years old. I'm sitting on the front porch swing, and think about my four children, when Jasper walks out, holding Sophie.

"Hey, Alice," he says.

"Hi, Jazz," I say. I stand up and walk over to him. "Hey, Sophie."

"Hi," Sophie says. Jasper hands her to me and we stand there on the porch, not saying anything.

"Well, supper is ready," Jasper says.

"Okay," I say. We walk inside and into the kitchen. I put Sophie in her high chair. Jasper helps Max into the booster seat we've attached to a regular kitchen table.

"I made baked macaroni and cheese," my mom says.

"Yum," Brady says, walking in and sitting down, with Lucy right behind him.

I finish putting Sophie in her chair and I look at her. Her hair is blonde and curly and she has Jasper's blue eyes. She looks exactly like him, not like our other children who look like a mix of both of us. I smile, and take a seat at the table.

We have a typical dinner. There is complaining and laughing. There is a minimal amount of food thrown. Sophie eats all of the plain macaroni that my mom set aside for her.

When we're done, Jasper goes upstairs to clean off Sophie and I turn on the television for Lucy, Brady and Max. Then I go into the kitchen and help my mom clean up the dishes.

"So," my mom says after a while of silence. "When am I getting another grandchild?" I almost drop the plate I'm washing.

"Oh, Mom… don't you have enough right now?" I ask.

"I was just wondering," she says. "I've seen how you and Jasper are when the kids are in bed; all over each other. I just figured it was bound to happen eventually."

"We haven't talked about it," I say.

"Well, I was just curious," she says. I nod and put away the clean dishes.

"I'll let you know," I say. Then I give her a kiss and she goes into the living room to say goodnight to the kids before going off to the guest house for the night.

"Okay, kiddies," I say, "time to get ready for bed." I turn the television off and the kids run upstairs. I follow them and while they're putting their pajamas on I go into Sophie's room. Jasper is in there, rocking her and reading her a book. I smile and go back to the other three.

"Mommy, story!" Max says after I finish helping him brush his teeth. He runs into Brady's room, where Lucy and Brady are waiting. Each of the kids has their own room. The four rooms, and Jasper and my room, still leaves two rooms left over. I can see how my mom would think we would have another kid.

I take the book from Max and sit down to tread it to them. Towards the end, Jasper walks in. Max has fallen asleep, so he pick him and brings him to his room and tucks him. Then he comes back. I finish the story and bring Lucy to her room while Jasper tucks in Brady.

When I'm done tucking Lucy in, I go and kiss Brady and Max good night. Then I go and check on Sophie. She's sleeping peacefully and I kiss her good night. After, I go to the master bedroom and lie down on top of the covers. I'm exhausted, but there's something weighing on my mind.

"They're all asleep," Jasper says, walking into our room.

"Good," I say. I sit up and Jasper sits down next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.

"What's up, Alice?" Jasper asks after awhile. I look up at him. He always knows when I'm thinking about something.

"I was just thinking… about what it would be like if we have another baby," I say. Jasper raises an eyebrow and I continue, "My mom planted the idea in my head. I was thinking about it before, but now I just can't stop think about it. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do," Jasper says. He cups my face in his hands and leans in. He kisses me gently and it reminds me of the first time we kissed, sixteen years ago.

"So what do you think?" I ask.

"Hm?" Jasper says, kissing down my neck.

"Having another baby," I say. Jasper pulls back and looks at me with a smile.

"It couldn't hurt," he says.

_**One year later…**_

"Mommy?" Lucy asks.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I ask.

"Can I hold Sarah?" she asks. I look at her. She's eight years old now and I can trust her completely with Sarah, who is only about two months old.

"Alice," Jasper says, walking in, sounding and looking completely stressed out. "Brendan won't stop crying."

I laugh; Jasper is holding Brendan, who has stopped crying. Jasper looks down at him and then back at me and laughs as well.

"Sit down, Lucy," I say. She sits down and I hand her Sarah.

When Jasper and I decided to have another baby we never thought we would have twins again. It came as a complete surprise. Already, Brendan is looking just like me; he has dark hair and my green eyes. Sarah has the same dark hair, but she has Jasper's blue eyes. They're both adorable.

Later on that evening when all the kids are sleeping, Jasper and I take a walk. My mom said she would stay at the house in case the kids wake up, so we don't worry about them being alone. Eventually, we find ourselves in our spot in the woods, next to the creek. We sit down and just revel in the presence of each other and the peace of the night.

"Did you ever think it possible?" Jasper asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Us being together, having _six_ kids, living in that huge house," he says.

"No," I thought. "Not at first anyways. You were always just my friend."

"Until the day I kissed you," he says. I look up at him and his eyes are shining, just like I know they do whenever he is happy.

"Why did you kiss me that day anyway?" I ask. It's never something I've asked him, but I've always wondered.

"It started the summer before. Toward the end of the summer, when I was about to leave and you were still just a little girl and I was going to be eighteen soon," he says.

"I was fifteen! That's not little," I say.

"Well, I thought it was," he says, "I was getting thick headed, Alice, I was becoming a man and thought that you were just a naïve little girl that wouldn't understand. So, then I left and didn't see you until the very next summer. When I came back, I wasn't expecting you to have changed, but you did. You looked different, talked different, held yourself with more dignity than before. I fell in love with you… or realized that I had always loved you."

"That day I kissed you, I just wanted you to be happy. You seemed so upset that I was going to leave and then you got happier when I told you I was staying. So I wanted to make you even happier and tell you, _show _you, why I was staying."

"So you kissed me," I say.

"Yes," he says.

"I'm glad you did," I say.

"I am too," Jasper says.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ten years later…**_

Lucy and Brady graduated yesterday. Today we're throwing them a cook out. Bella and Edward are coming with their sons, Sam, and Matt and their daughter, Melissa. Rosalie and Emmett are coming with their daughters, Dianna and Katie and their son, Adam. Then, a few of Brady and Lucy's friends will be coming as well. It's going to be a small gathering.

Once every one it here and having a good time, I walk around, looking for Lucy. I haven't seen her in awhile and wonder where she has gone off to. I find Jasper and he's talking to Edward, excitedly.

"What are the two of you talking about?" I ask.

"You know how Edward and I used to joke about Lucy and Sam and how they would end up together, well look," Jasper says and he points off toward the tree with the tire swing. Lucy and Sam are sitting against the tree trunk, heads together, whispering about something.

"Now, guys, you shouldn't just assume…" I say. I was going to say that they shouldn't assume that Lucy and Sam are together. The two of them have been friends since Lucy was born. However, Sam leans in and kisses Lucy and so I stop what I was about to say.

"Isn't it awesome?" Jasper asks. I look up at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you want to kick his ass or something?" I ask.

"Oh, I do," Jasper says and Edward raises his eye brows. "But they remind me of us, so I'm not going to."

I look back at Lucy and Sam. They do remind me of Jasper and I. granted, the age gap between Jasper and I is two years, and between them, it's three, but that's basically the same thing. There's no big difference there. I smile and walk away, knowing my daughter is happy, but hoping her brother doesn't see her. Because one thing is for sure, Jasper might not go crazy when he sees Sam with Lucy, but Brady probably will.

_**Three years later…**_

Max graduated a week ago and today, Lucy and Sam are getting married. Sam was the perfect gentleman and asked Jasper and I for permission before he proposed. He even took that extra step and asked Brady.

Lucy's bridesmaids are Sarah and Sophie, as well as Sam's sister Melissa. I watch Jasper walk our daughter down the aisle and feel myself get teary eyed. I never expected her to get married so young. However, she's just so beautiful and I know she's happy.

The ceremony ends and we have the reception at our house. It's big enough for all the people to fit comfortably. I wander around; making sure everyone has everything they need, and being a good host. Then, before I know it, it's time for the father daughter dance. I watch Jasper twirl Lucy onto the dance floor and smile. Soon, Bella and Sam join them as well. At the end, Bella and Jasper both step aside for Sam and Lucy to have their first dance. It's beautiful to watch.

Jasper walks over to me and extends his hand. I gladly accept it and he spins me into the crowd of dancing guests. I think I see Brady dancing with Rosalie's daughter Dianna. I smile just thinking about him finding someone.

Soon, the guests begin to leave. After awhile, it's just our family, Bella and Edward's family and Rosalie and Emmett's family. Sam and Lucy are inseparable. However, we do manage to separate them so that they can hug us all goodbye. I hold onto Lucy for an extra long time, trying not to cry. When she pulls away, she's crying and that's all it takes for my tears to overflow as well.

"I love you Mom," she says.

"I love you too, honey," I say. Then she leaves with Sam. Then everyone else leaves as well. The kids go up to their rooms and I'm left alone with Jasper.

"She'll be fine," he says.

"I know," I say and I do, because the love I saw between Sam and Lucy was just like the love between Jasper and I; the love that is still between Jasper and I.

_**Five years later…**_

Sophie graduated high school three years ago and now, Sarah and Brendan have as well. Last month, Brady married Dianna. The ceremony was beautiful and I was so proud of my son. Now, we're on our way to the hospital, where Lucy has just given birth to our first grandchild, a girl named Phoebe.

Jasper and I walk into her room and we see her lying in the bed. Sam is holding Phoebe.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Lucy says, she looks and sounds extremely tired and I rush over to her. I sit on the edge of her bed and run my hand over her hair, smoothing it out.

"Hi, sweetheart," I say. She smiles up at me and I look at Jasper. He's standing behind Sam, peering at Phoebe.

"Wanna hold her Dad?" Lucy asks and Jasper nods. Sam stands up and hands Phoebe to Jasper and he smiles; I smile as well.

_**One year later…**_

Sophie is marrying Bella and Edward's son Matt, tomorrow. It's amazing to think of my little Sophie as getting married. Lucy was younger than her when she got married. Lucy was twenty-one and Sophie is twenty-two. Maybe I just thought that Max would get married before Sophie, not the other way around.

_**One year later…**_

Max got married today. He married Dianna's younger sister Katie. Soon after all the guests left and Max and Katie were about to leave for their honey moon, Dianna's water broke. Brady was freaking out and now we're in the hospital, waiting for the baby to be born.

Max and Katie were waiting with us for a little while. However, then they had to leave, or else they would miss their flight. I lean against Jasper and yawn. Soon Lucy comes in, out of breath. She's pregnant again. Awhile ago she and Sam brought Phoebe home. Now, she's back and this time she's alone.

"Hey Mom," she says, sitting down next to me.

"Hi, Lucy," I say.

"I didn't miss it right?" Lucy asks.

"No, of course not," I say. Lucy wants to be here for her twin brother when he welcomes his first child into the world. We wait for twenty more minutes and finally Brady comes in. we all stand, Me, Jasper, Lucy, Sophie and Brendan; I wish Max could be here for this.

"A boy," Brady says, smiling. Lucy walks over and hugs him.

"What are you going to name him?" Sarah asks.

"William," Brady says, "We're going to call him Will."

_**Two years later…**_

Lucy had her second daughter shortly after Will was born and named her Melanie. Then, Sophie got pregnant with twins. They were born a year ago; a boy and a girl. She named the boy Aidan and the girl, Nadia. They're both adorable. Today, Brendan is marrying Melissa, Bella and Edward's daughter.

_**Two years later…**_

Sarah just married Adam, Rosalie and Emmett's youngest kid and only son. She's our last child to get married and it feels sad to have her moving out of the house and into one of her own.

Max and Katie had a baby boy and named him Thomas. We all call him Tommy. Brendan and Melissa are expecting and they're having twin girls. They're planning on naming one of them Cara and the other Mia because together, 'caramia' means 'my beloved'. It reminds me of why I named our second set of twins, Brendan and Sarah.

Brendan means 'prince' and Sarah means 'princess'. The two names go together just like Cara and Mia go together. It makes me smile, think about my children and grandchildren.

_**One year later…**_

"Mom, I'm going to die!" Sarah says. I try not to laugh, think about when I was saying the same thing all those times I gave birth.

"Don't worry, honey," I say, stroking her hair. Adam is on a business trip. He was supposed to be home yesterday but his plane was delayed and he's trying to get here as soon as he possibly can.

"Where's Adam?" Sarah asks, tears running down her face.

"He should be here soon," I say.

"Hey," Jasper says, sticking his head into the room. "Some one's here to see you." Then he opens the door wide and Adam is standing there.

"Adam," Sarah gasps, "Oh thank God."

"Sarah," Adam says, rushing over and kissing her. I smile and let him take my place. I go out into the waiting area with Jasper. An hour later, Adam comes out and smiles at us.

"It's a boy," Adam says, smiling. I stand up and hug him. Thinking about all my kids having children, brings tears to my eyes. They're all so grown up.

"What are you naming him?" Jasper asks.

"Nathaniel, Nathan for short," Adam says.

"I love that name," I say.

_**Two years later…**_

"Happy birthday Mom!" all my kids have come home for my birthday. The house is more crowded than ever and it's crazy.

It's my sixtieth birthday and I meet Jasper's eye across the room. He smiles at me and beckons for me to follow him. I weave through the crowd of friends and family and step out onto the front porch. We sit down on the swing and he kisses me.

"Happy birthday," he says.

"Thanks," I say, smiling up at him.

I lean against him and think about our life. We'll be together forever. Heck, we have been together forever. It all started that summer we met. I wonder what my life would be like with out him.

Now, sitting out here, listening to the crickets and looking at the stars, I know that my life has been perfect. I have six wonderful kids, who are now working on making families of their own. I smile, and know that I'm as happy as can be. Nothing would make me happier than everything that has happened to me in my life time.

I can just picture Jasper and I sitting on this same porch swing years from now. I can just imagine, me being eighty-seven and Jasper being eighty-nine. I would still look at him the same way and he would still look at me like he's doing right now. His eyes would still shine and sparkle the way I love and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**I hope every one enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. I suggest listen to Taylor Swift's 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)' because it's what inspired this story. I hope it wasn't too confusing, and I hope that it was good. I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Thanks for reading every one, and please review.**

**~EM~**


End file.
